


Games Night

by wolvnixx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec enjoys it, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Magnus is into it, Swearing, Temperature Play, Truth or Dare, as well as Alec, only a little, thoroughly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvnixx/pseuds/wolvnixx
Summary: The crew plays truth or dare, as well as other games but those are only mentioned. Games night kind of turns into them getting drunk as and they end up knocking out in Magnus' loft on the floor only to be woken up by Raphael the next night.





	

"Okay," Magnus clapped his manicured hands and Alec, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary all drew their attention to him in their seated positions surrounding the coffee table.

 

The warlock clicked his fingers and conjured up six shot glasses on the table. "We're going to play truth and dare, and the potion in those glasses will make you answer your assigned truth or make you do your assigned dare. If you refuse to do your truth or dare you have to take a shot of vodka." He said while sitting next Alec, he picked up and downed his drink with no problem, the rest inspected theirs before drinking them.

 

"Tastes like shit," Jace screwed his face up at the potion, as well as the rest.

 

"Well there's no going back now," He gave off one of his cheeky smiles and switched the shot glasses to clean ones, then summoned several bottles of vodka.

 

"Whoa, how long is this game gonna be?" Simon asked wide-eyed.

 

"Until someone knocks out," The warlock winked. "Salmon, would you take the honour of going first?" Simon glared at the warlock angrily from being called Salmon.

 

"Fine. Magnus. Truth or dare?" The former vampire raised an eyebrow.

 

"Dare," The warlock replied shamelessly.

 

"I dare you too give Alec a lap dance." Simon formed a wicked grin across his face, Jace groaned in disgust from the idea of his parabatai receiving a lap dance from a dude, and Clary and Izzy giggled.

 

"Here?" He looked over to his boyfriend, his face as red as a cherry from embarrassment, then looked back at Simon.

 

"Yes here. Unless…" Simon gestured to the vodka.

 

"Well, I can say for myself that I'm a shameless exhibitionist-" Pausing just long enough for Simons grin to turn into a look full of grimace. Magnus smirked then downed his shot of vodka, "but my dear Alexander is not and I would not like to embarrass him more then his is now." He smiled then turned his boyfriend.

 

"Baby you've been awfully quiet this afternoon. Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth!" Alec spurted the word out like it would save his life.

 

"Hmm. Darling I actually don't know if you're into exhibitionism or not." Magnus placed his hand on the shadowhunters knee. "Are you into it?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

 

Jace and Simon both blocked their ears instantly, with Jace chanting 'blahs,' while Izzy and Clary leaned over the coffee table, interested in his answer, Izzy with the wildest smile on her face.

 

Alec kept switching his glare from Magnus to the vodka, deciding whether he should drink. He decided 'fuck it,' if he downs the drink then they're sure to know that he's an exhibitionist and he doesn’t want to get drunk so fast because he knows he can't handle his liquor well.

 

"I, uh, um. Maybe a little," He threw his head into his hands, Clary and Izzy giggling, and Jace and Simon gave up on trying to avoid Magnus and Alec's sex life because there are four more bottles of vodka to go.

 

Magnus however, smirking, slid his hand down Alec's thigh waiting for him to react. His hand came flying down from his face to halt Magnus' then interlaced his fingers with the familiar manicured hand. "Jace, truth or dare?"

 

"Dare."

 

"I dare you to do the salt and ice challenge." Clary, Simon and Magnus all beaming with laughter, and his two siblings looked so confused.

 

"What's that?" His sister asked with her usually curious toned voice.

 

"Simon taught me it, it's when you put salt and ice in one of your hands and squeeze as hard as you can." Obviously he avoided to explain the painful part. Simon whispered in Izzy's ear the effects of this challenge.

 

"Easy, Magnus would you magic some salt and ice, please?" He heard the warlock titter then salt and ice appeared in front of him. First he poured the salt on his left hand then placed two cubes of ice on top, and squeezed his hand as hard as he could.

 

Around 45 seconds had passed and he frowned at his hand, "Um, what the fuck..? OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Whatever was left of the ice cubes flew across the room, Jace shook his hand then examined the frost bite on his palm. "Fuck you, that hurt."

 

"That's the point." Alec chuckled while Jace grabbed his stele and activated his iratze rune.

 

"Uh, Clary. Truth or dare?" The blonde Herondale asked, he wiped the rest of he water off on his plain white t-shirt.

 

"Truth."

 

"Were you still attracted to me when you thought we were siblings?" Jace was obviously trying to embarrass her.

 

Clary grinned a drank her shot. After she winked at Jace, him and the rest with their jaws dropped to the floor. It was obvious that the embarrassment back-fired to Jace because he was turning crimson red. "Hmm, maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. Looks like no one would ever know." The red-head shrugged, then Magnus giggled. The warlock has always admired biscuits humour.

 

"Izzy. Choose."

 

"Dare," She flipped her hair like nothing in the world bothered her at all.

 

"Since Alec made Jace do the salt and ice challenge, I'm going to make you do the cinnamon challenge. It's when you have to eat a spoonful of cinnamon." Clary copied Alec and avoided explain the other part.

 

"Mundies and these challenges," She rolled her eyes. "Magnus?" Izzy waved her hand, trying to mock the way Magnus does his magic.

 

"On it darling," He clicked and summoned a table spoon with a small bowl of cinnamon.

 

She was on it right away, determined to finish the challenge. But when the cinnamon was fully secured in her mouth, she scrunched her face up and slowly started to chew. The she started to shake her head in disgust and basically ripped one of the vodka bottles from he table and devoured 3/4 of it, with the group laughing the asses off, and Jace was rolling on the floor.

 

"I. Hate. You. All." Izzy gritted through her teeth.

 

"Baha. Now we know who's going to black out first." Simon teased.

 

"Well at least I can hold my liquor, unlike someone around here." Her eyes darted straight for Alec.

 

"I like a challenge," Her brother grabbed one of the bottles and ingested about the same as Izzy had. Shit, he thought. He's already feeling the effects of the alcohol, and Izzy looked perfectly fine.

 

"Okay then. Truth or dare big brother?" She challenged him.

 

"Uh, truth."

 

"Aw, is Alec Lightwood scared of a little dare?"

 

"No, I'm not. Dare!"

 

"I dare you to sit on Magnus' lap for the rest of the game." And as asked, he sat on the warlocks lap, mumbling that he wasn’t afraid of a stupid dare. Two hands made a grab for his waist, the cold rings touching his bare skin between his pants and shirt. He moaned quietly into the feeling, Alec really enjoyed temperature play. Magnus knew it and he smiled at himself when he heard the moan.

 

"Truth or dare, Simon?"

 

"Finally! Dare!"

 

"Sit on Izzy's lap for the next three rounds," He snapped a playful smile towards Izzy, as she did to him back. Simon quickly agreed to the dare and slipped himself into Izzy's lap.

 

The group went off throwing truth and dares at each other while Alec and Magnus excluded themselves away from the game for a while.

 

"I hope they don't include us for the rest of the game," Alec emphasized his whisper to Magnus by grinding his butt down a little into the warlocks crotch, smiling at himself when he bucked his hips back up. The downworlder shoved his face in Alec's shoulder to keep himself from groaning.

 

Suddenly Alec's hand came in between his ass and Magnus' crotch and the Nephilim groped the warlock. He bit his shadowhunters shoulder to suppress a moan.

 

Jace shifted in his spot, "Would you guys stop? Like seriously Alec, feeling you through our parabatai bond from the institute is bad enough, now we're literally a foot away from each other. You're making me feel… Weird…" He shifted again, and he felt bad for breaking their little spell they had sewn around themselves, but seriously… "I swear you guys fuck like rabbits," Clary, Simon and Izzy all just rolled on the floor bursting out in laughter. Alec and Magnus slowly gathered their senses only to see Jace wearing a pink bra and his underwear, Simon and Izzy had switched clothes, Simon had a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand, and Clary with an empty bottle in hers.

 

Finally the couple decided to join the group and its mayhem, they all played other games like strip poker, then as they got drunker they played spin the bottle. Eventually the group knocked out on Magnus' floor in the morning, and got woken up by Raphael, eight at night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFiction so sorry if I suck. But I do hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
